My Toradora life
by UchihaMasterGod
Summary: I yet again don't own anything in this story except Erik.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I dont anything in Toradora except for my character, Erik. Also I just finished my previous story

Hello viewers and welcome to my new story Toradora life. To begin this story out it happens when i wake up at 6:00 by Ryuuji. He told me "Hey bro, what do you want for breakfast". I answered let's have eggs pancakes and waffles. I had also decided to help him make breakfast. At 6:45 we heard something just fall at his window. I said i'm going to check it out. Little did we know that it was Taiga Aisaka, our neighbor who we didn't know her nor knew she was our neighbor. I yelled " hey guess what, it was a lolli" which i said clearly making fun of her height. Ryuuji said " Tell us what you want and we will let you go." Yet her tummy answered for her. She's hungry we should probably give her some food. You tell us your name and we will tell you our names. She said My name is Taiga. My name is Erik and this is my brother Ryuuji. I had also said it's already 7:20, we need to hurry. When we got to school we got a project.

Thanks for reading. Please review so I could know what to do more and part 10 starts having longer chapters


	2. Chapter 2

same disclaimer as always

Hello viewers and welcome to part 2 of my Toradora life. To begin off today's story it's already lunch. I decided to look around for Kitamura, mainly so I could tell him that Taiga has a crush on him. I later found him at the vending machines. So I asked him would he like to hear a surprise. He said sure, why not? So I responded with Taiga has a crush on you. He said I tell her my feelings towards her later. The bell goes off and I say "we better hurry back to class." Later that day Ryuuji's rice cooker broke so I gave the idea to go to a restaurant and specifically Jhonny's. What I got was a bacon cheeseburger. Ryuuji got a burger and Taiga got what I got. May I tell you it was very delicious. The next day we went to school and Kitamura stopped Taiga and I decided to listen in the distance.

Thanks for viewing


	3. Chapter 3

Same disclaimer

Hello viewers and welcome to part 3 of my Toradora life. To begin off today's story is a continuation of the last part. Kitamura said to Taiga I heard you love me but unfortunately i cannot accept those feelings. Why not Kitamura? I just can't. After he walked away I came down to where Taiga was and tried to comfort her. Hey Taiga, you want to go home from what i'm assuming. Yea. Ok, let me call Ryuuji and tell him to ask the teacher to excuse you from the rest of the day. _Phone ringing._ Ryuuji, Kitamura rejected her so i'm taking her home. Please get us excused from class. K let's go Taiga.

Thanks for viewing


	4. Chapter 4

Major same disclaimer

Hello viewers and welcome to part 4 of my Toradora life. Today we were at Jhonny's and we were looking at model magazine for whatever reason. Then as if my name was called out which it wasn't, I saw the model on the magazine. I said hey guys, look at the entrance. I think that's Ami Kawashima. Your right. It is. While we were drinking our water, we saw Kitamura come in with here and we spat out our water like this

I asked "let's hide?" sure so we decided to hide and don't ask me how but we managed to hide which shocked me. Then i said let's leave silently but quickly like a professional assassin. We again managed to escape so we went to Ryuuji's house.

Thanks for viewing


	5. Chapter 5

Same disclaimer

Hello viewers and welcome to part 5 of my Toradora life. I said Ami is highly going to be at our school and if she is the way i remember her, then she is a spoiled brat. She wasn't showing her "True nature". The next day at school. Hey kids we have a new student at our school. Welcome Ami Kawashima. I said you have got to be KIDDING ME! Teach, can i go home? Yea Erik you can along with Ryuuji and Taiga. K you two come on i'm getting bored over here let's go. Back at Ryuuji's house. Like i said Ami will be in this class. If anything either A we should switch schools or B Have her switch schools. K Let's call up Minori and Kitamura. _Phone ringing_ Hey you two over to Jhonny's NOW!

Thanks for viewing


	6. Chapter 6

Same disclaimer

Hello viewers and welcome to part 6 of my Toradora life. We are at jhonny's and i discuss the topic around Ami and asked which plan they would rather take. Plan A We wound up switching schools or Plan B Have her switch schools. We all agreed to Plan B. (To let you know, Ami had a stalker chasing her around so I plan to use him in order for plan B to work.)

I call this stalker because for some reason he was an old friend of mine. _Phone ringing_ Hey Ireal to let you know, we are trying to chase Ami out of our school so we need your help. K thanks meet me at ************************************.(Address)

Thanks for viewing


	7. Chapter 7

Same disclaimer

Hello viewers and welcome to part 7 of My Toradora life. We met up with the stalker and I asked him to scare Ami away from our school but not notify her that we asked you. To let you know we will fight back a little to make it seem more legit but i'll personally allow you in. Later at our school. Hey student council president, there is a stranger at our school. K I'll deal with it. For backup Erik and Ami needs to come. Ami you might want to wait by the door. We all went by the door and Ami waited and I decided to keep note in my brain where she went. We went outside and discussed our plan near the "invader". Hey whomever you are, out of our school grounds unless you have business. I-I d-d-d-do. Speak to Erik for the business. K let's go i said because we knew his business that he had to deal with. AMI COME ON OUUUUUUUUUUUUT!

Thanks for viewing


	8. Chapter 8

Same disclaimer

Hello viewers and welcome to part 8 of My Toradora life. Last time. _**Student council president, there is a stranger at our school. For backup, Erik and Ami needs to whomever you are, out of our school grounds unless you have business. AMI COME ON OUUUUUUUUUUUT! This time**_. Ami came out from where she was and got scared so hard that she almost died. Well that was a different reaction than i expected to see. Later at the hospital. Ami just became conscious. She yelled at us " I'M GOING TO LEAVE THIS SCHOOL AND NEVER COME BACK." We didn't fight back and we left. The next day at our school. Ami has officially transferred and isn't coming back. A Lot of kids just screamed BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! While we were relieved.

Thanks for viewing


	9. Chapter 9

Same disclaimer

Hello viewers and welcome to part 9 of My Toradora life. The next few days were calm and a lot more relaxful. "Good thing that stupid chihuahua is gone". Hey taiga what is my nickname :( your nickname is TheGODOFLIFE. And that folks is how i became the god of this world(SUPER SARCASTIC).

Thanks for viewing


	10. Chapter 10

Same disclaimer

Hello viewers and welcome to part 10 of my Toradora life. The culture festival is in a few weeks and I had been told that this event was a great event that every class does. I was rather hyped because our class was doing an act. We are doing a pro wrestling show. Every other class was doing a maid cafe. Like for real how in the existence is this allowed. There was going to be two separate events that were competitive for which is the best class. The first event is going to be the wrestling show. Though the second one is going to be the beauty pageant. "Hey guys, I know that Taiga is our class representative for beauty pageant, but I heard that there is no one who is willing to MC the event. In other words, we need to get ahold of Ami." "Wait, you mean the stupid chihuahua?" Taiga asked. "Yes." I respond. "I guess we need to give her a second chance, but with a condition attached." Kitamura responds. "Since you haven't been able to come up with the condition, how about she has to show her real personality and we find out how others feel about her." I suggest. "That sounds great." They respond. After school, I call up Ami. _Phone ringing_ "Hey Ami, I need to ask a favor. Come on over to johnny's." about 30 min later she walks in. "Ok Ami we are all sorry for what happened and we are willing to give you a second chance to come back to our school." "What is this for?" Ami asks. "Well for our culture festival we need an MC for one of our events, but there is a condition." I add. "What's the condition?" Ami asks. "The condition is after the culture festival, you show your "true nature"." After a few minutes "She responds "I accept this condition.". "Thanks Ami, you're a lifesaver." The next day at school. "It seems that Ami Kawashima has come back to Ohashi High School." The teacher announced. "YYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH" Everyone cheered. About an hour later we kept working on the ring for the event. Everyone got announced to that Ami is going to MC the beauty pageant. "This is going to be a great show". A few hours later the bell had rang signaling that it is the end of the school day. We all decided to meet up at jhonny's in order to talk over a few things for the festival. The next day, Kyoji another student comes in with the script for the wrestling show. The whole class admitted that it is a really good script compared to how we all thought he was going to make it. A few important lines are "BIZZZ, BIZZZ, BIZZZ." and honestly don't remember. We all practiced our lines. At the end of the day we see Taiga's dad standing outside of her apartment. She goes up to him and kicks him. _About her father, He is a selfish._ _He tries to reunite with his estranged daughter after a separation with his newest (and much younger) wife, admitting it was wrong to let her go. he promises to come to the Cultural Festival to watch Taiga perform in her class's Wrestling Show and to see her perform in the pageant. He ends up being a no-show, sending Ryuuji a text message to tell Taiga that he had important business and they couldn't move in together. He did this instead of coming to tell Taiga herself._ _ **I Highly recommend episode 11-13 especially to see what i mean about her father and why he even got called unmanly.**_ I just stay back and make Ryuuji stay back for a few seconds. "Ryuuji, I wouldn't try to have her talk to her father. Honestly I got told by minori that her father tried doing this last year and wound up leaving her via text message. I'll talk to him, you guys go inside." I say. "OK Erik, you talk to him." Ryuuji responds. They go inside and I go to Taiga's father, Rikurou. "Leave this place and never come back, I know what you have done to Taiga in the past, So be smart and get out of here before I chase you out." I angrly tell him. He gets out of there faster than I have seen anyone else try to escape.

Thanks for viewing


	11. Chapter 11

Same disclaimer

Hello viewers and welcome back to part 11 of my Toradora life. "I got rid of him" I announce. We go on to our normal day activities. For dinner we have pork cutlets. It wound up very delicious like always. The next day is the culture festival. We had our wrestling show first but we got time to prepare ourselves. We got into our attires which my role was to be MC for this event. Ryuuji and Taiga role is the evil side. And the rest of the classroom was the good side. So for this story, Taiga the leader of the bad group alongside Ryuuji brainwash all of class 2C, To which the main hero, Ami Kawashima is to save the class from the brain wash and defeat the leader in a wrestling show. "Welcome everyone to today's wrestling show. I hope you guys like the show." The show started out as the class minding their own business, then comes in Ryuuji and Taiga who waste no time and use the brainwashing technique. "BZZZ,BZZZ,BZZZ,BZZZ," The whole class got brainwashed except for Ami. Which Taiga and Ryuuji escape along with the rest of the class with the secret treasure of class 2C. Which in the play is a strand of hair. They cut it and Ami decides to wrestle and it ended out like this.

It was a quick win but the show was a success.

Thanks for viewing


	12. Chapter 12

Same disclaimer

Hello and welcome back to part 12 of my Toradora life and this part is the beauty pagent. The event that is decided for is our beauty pageant which will be held in 45 minutes because we get a break from our westling show. Ryuuji made a dress for Taiga in order for her to have for the event. Taiga had help getting makeup on and she kept looking at her phone. _So something about her father, true he ran away but he didn't get out of the city which at the time I hadn't known of. He always stayed in the distance and kept an eye on Taiga and for whatever reason he texted her and she didn't let us know._ Ami then got called out telling her she needs to get ready because of she is the MC. "Hey Taiga, are we going to keep your intro the same or no." Ami asked. "No" Taiga responds. About 30 minutes later the pageant started. "Is everyone ready for the show to start?" "YEEEEAAAAHHHH" The crowd responded. "If you dimwits don't be quiet, i'll have to whip you…. Just kidding." Ami sayed with a whip in her hand. For contestant #1 from class 1-1…" Neither me or Ryuuji could hear the rest because the crowd was too loud. "Now for the representative for class 2-3.. Taiga Aisaka." The crowd was cheering but then with her sad look on her face the crowd was silenced. At that convenient time, Both mine and Ryuuji's phones went off with the text vibration. It was Taiga's father. Here's what the message said "Could you two tell Taiga that I wasn't able to stay around any longer in order for her to move in with me." Me and Ryuuji moved up both at the same time, pushing anyone who was in our way, out of the way till the lights were randomly turned. "Alright you maggots, We have a new event!" The Ex student council president said. " What?"

Thanks for viewing


	13. Chapter 13

Same disclaimer

Hello everyone and welcome back to part 13 of My Toradora life. "WHATTTT?" The crowd responds. "It's time for the boys to put on a show for us, This event is called MAN. Whoever wins not only gets to crown this years Ms. Ohishi, but also gets the current presidents notes from the past 3 years." The ex student council president says. We all have to run a lap around our school. We get lined up. "On your marks, get set, GOOOO" We all start running and Ryuuji gets knocked down which I managed to avoid so I pass up the others. The race stayed like that before i was getting too tired to keep my pace. The finish line was very close and it was neck and neck between me and another boy in our class. It was very close we past the finish line at very identical time. I won by a margin due to the other boy had minerly trip. I got to crown Taiga. "The winner gets to also have the first dance with Taiga." Sumrie says. The night went on like this and it was epic. A few hours later we got home and I made us some Pork cutlets. That night we all stayed in the living room and went to sleep.

Thanks for viewing


	14. Chapter 14

Same disclaimer

Hello everyone and welcome back to part 14 of My Toradora life. _We are on the second to last arc of this story. This arc is the christmas arc_. We just had gotten out of school and we are going home. Nothing to much happened except Taiga acting nicer than normal. "I love christmas. This time of year is the best and my role this year is an angel so Santa will come visit me." Taiga saya. " _ **WHATTTTT, SHE BELIEVES IN SANTA, SHE ISN'T ACTING NORMAL. WHAT IS GOING ON"**_ Which is all said in my head. "Don't you guys think that I look like an angel?" Taiga askes. "When I actually look closer, you do." I compliment her. The next day during home room we all get asked "Should we put on a christmas show?" The teacher asks. "YEEEAAAAHHH" We all respond. We all get to use the gym for this occasion. Ami has called up a good friend and got to borrow there big christmas tree and Taiga brought her most favorite ornament from home.

The star looked expensive and without a doubt it is. We start to build the tree which look cool at this point and it is time to go home. We start making our way home and I ask "What should we have for dinner tonight." "Let's go out to eat at johnny's?" Taiga suggests. We go and I order a ice cream sundae because I don't care. Then to our surprise because we forgot that we promised to study with other kids from the class. We have our tables organized where Ryuuji, koji, noto, maya, and me. The other table had only Taiga and Kitamura because the other kids wanted to get Taiga and Kitamura together. After while we were walking around and Maya has a crush on Kitamura and asks me and ryuuji "You guys don't want those two to get together, do you?"

Thanks for viewing


	15. Chapter 15

Same disclaimer

Hello everyone and welcome back to part 15 of My Toradora life. We start off in school because we started to question ourselves after we were asked the question " You guys don't want those two to get together, do you?" The day got to the final period and we went to the gym to finish the tree. _FYI the softball team is practicing and not too far from the gym because that is where there field is and where Minori is._ We got it finished and the star on the top. We turned off the lights in order to see how it looked. After a few seconds a softball come through the window and crashes into the tree knocking over the tree. The softball team comes in and Minori is leading them and says sorry then sees the ornament. She freaks out and starts to pick up the pieces and goes to try to put it back together. Ryuuji goes to help her and despite her not willing him to help, he keeps helping. They get it done and it goes back up and we all go home for the day.

Thanks for viewing


	16. Chapter 16

Same disclaimer

Hello everyone and welcome back to part 16 of My Toradora life. We all dress up really nice and we go to the party.

The party was nice and We all had our roles and we just hung out till a moment we never expected to happen. Taiga and Ami started to sing a song.  watch?v=2dYu-R8jtpw&t=88s . After the song Taiga goes home which Ryuuji finds out and borrows and Santa bear costume and goes while I stay at the party. Taiga left because she was getting Minori and then going home. Ryuuji gets home and goes to the window and started banging on it. (Taiga's window). She opens it up and asks "Santa?" Which "Santa" nodded. "YAY come look at my tree."They start swinging around till they collapsed under low breath. "Thanks for this Ryuuji." She takes off the hat of the costume. "Hey give that back" Ryuuji says. Go back to the party, Minorin is waiting for you." He moves but not too far before sitting down. Minori came and didn't give him a chance to speak.

Thanks for viewing


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't anything in Toradora except for my character, Erik. Sorry for being gone for so long, just bear with me

Hello everyone and welcome back to part 17 My Toradora life and the last arc. Me and Taiga are going to a new years party. Taiga had also decided to stop coming over to Ryuuji's place because she thinks she is the reason why Minori shot Ryuuji down immediately. "Hey Kitamura, you came to the party to." Taiga says. "Yeah, and where's Ryuuji." Kitamura asks. "Ryuuji is sick from the Christmas party." I respond. We have fun at the party and we are going to skip this story to the next week. We go back to school and we get a permission form to go to the mountains. We go get it signed and the trip is going to be fun. We are staying in a hotel and we have to choose teams of at least 5 per group with only one gender per room. My group consists of me, Ryuuji, Kitamura, and Noto. The girls of the group consists of Taiga, Ami, Minori, Maya, and Nanako. We all go to Taiga's house to plan this all out. After a while, we go for a tea break. After that, we all decided to have dinner and then all go home except for me because I have nowhere to go for the night, so Taiga allowed me to stay.

Thanks for reading. Please review so I could know what to do more.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer, i still own only Erik

Hello everyone and welcome back to part 18 of My Toradora life. We are at the ski area and after a little while, we hear Noto and Maya arguing over Maya getting away from Kitamura because they want to get Taiga and Kitamura closer because they know she has a crush on Kitamura. "Hey get away from Kitamura" Noto yelled. We have that argument happening for about 30 min. I skied for the time being. I honestly wanted Maya to get together with Kitamura. After a day of skiing, We all go in for dinner which Ryuuji and I made. It was Pork Chops with rice. Everyone said it was nice. "Who made the pork chops" Maya asked. "I did" I responded. "By the way, Ryuuji made the rice." I add on. We decided to go take a bath in separate groups of course. First was the girls. After a while, We could tell Ryuuji was in a down mood so Kitamura decided to play a prank on him. It had worked and We decided to go talk to the girls because we were looking for Minori and ask her about the rejection. After a minute we go and find that they weren't in there room yet. The others started to play around besides Ryuuji whom had his cleaning instinct come in, and we heard someone so we hid in the closet. Taiga had entered the room. "Of course it had to be Taiga" Noto remarked. Someone had moved in the closet so Taiga heard and the other girls were coming and we pulled Taiga in the closet and had her stay silent. "Man that was refreshing," Maya said. "I have to agree, though I thought Taiga would be here because she left the baths before we did" Minori says.

TO BE CONTINUED

SRRY FOR EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER


	19. Update

I'm sorry that I haven't updated the story in a long time, I have been busy with school and many things in life.. I'll try to update when I get some more free time... But until then, Please be patient with me


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Toradora or anything in it

Hello everyone and welcome back to part 19 of My Toradora life. The girls had sat down and started chatting, all of them except Minori. After a little while of the girls talking, they notice something is wrong with Minori. Ami decided to bring up on how Minori had rejected Ryuuji and Minori tried to avoid the topic as much as possible and Ami kept pushing her. Minori finally had enough and said " Fine, I rejected Ryuuji, so what does that mean to you, it's not any of your business." Ami respond by saying "You didn't need to get so defensive about it, all I was trying to do was get the cat out of the bag." Minori then goes on to say "If anything, I believe that Taiga deserves to be with Ryuuji." Things kept getting heated so the girls walked out and decided to look for Taiga in which we finally came out of the closet and all decided to pretend that we didn't hear all of that. We all went to bed and called it a night. I woke up a few hours later and decided to take a breather. I went out to the balcony of the place we were staying at and found Minori out there looking at a hair clip she got from Taiga who don't ask how got it from Ryuuji. Once I went out there, she noticed me and told me that she was told that it was something super important and went inside. After a few minutes, I went back inside and went to sleep for the rest of the night. The next day, most of us spent some time skiing and we all were having a good time and me and Ryuuji got tired of skiing and was walking along and ran into Ami who was building a pile of snow and we went up to her and asked ``Hey, what are you doing?" in which she responded"nothing, I got bored of skiing and I decided to take a break. Ryuuji, I have a confession to make, you know how Minori rejected you? It might be my fault. A while back when you weren't around, I said something mean to her, don't ask me why I said it, cause I don't know." Ryuuji then said back. "What did you say to her". Ami responds "Last night me and her were talking and she had this look on her face and it.. Kinda pissed me off. I mean it's like she refuses to be honest with me. I kept pushing her and pushing her but she is so stubborn and doesn't want to tell me how she feels. It made me so mad. Why do you have to be so stupid?" "Here we go again" said me and Ryuuji surprisingly at the same time. "I'm stupid too and I hate myself for it, I'm not honest about my feeling either, so it keeps screwing things up. Now….. here we are." Minori screams at us "LOOK OUT" while sliding down with Taiga in a sled. They hit Ami who got the warning too late. Taiga says "Man, why didn't you move". Ami comes up screaming "Why is up with you and that freaking sled. Are you crazy." Taiga then responds "Calm down, i'm trying to apologize here. Why don't I buy you some ice cream later." Ami says "No, it freezing out here". Minori then says "Sorry Ami,it was an accident. we couldn't stop in time". Ami interrupts her and says "sorry my ass.". Ami then started to fight and Minori started fighting back. Taiga tried to hold Minori back while Ryuuji tried to hold Ami back. Ami broke free of Ryuuji's hold and punched Minori in the face and the hair clip fell back into the snow which Taiga noticed the hair clip and went after it. The rest of the class came by then and helped stop the fight. Ryuuji then noticed and started to call out Taiga's name in which he got no response. We all went back to the luge in which we notified the lounge and they sent people out to find her because it was blizzarding. In which Minori was getting worried and decided to look after Taiga in Ryuuji accompanied her. Ryuuji found her and snow was over body

TO BE CONTINUED


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Toradora or anything in it

Hello everyone and welcome back to part 20 of My Toradora Life. We begin in the classroom where Ryuuji is sleeping in class from a lack of sleep. The teacher was teaching some part of English class and out of nowhere Ryuuji pops up out of what seemed to be a nightmare. "TAIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ryuuji screaming out of his nightmare. This got a few laughs and the teacher to say "Was it that dream again.. I will allow you to go home and get more sleep if you like Ryuuji." Ryuuji accepted the offer. The dream he had these past few days is when he tried to get her back to the lounge when she admitted in a half-sleep state that she loved Ryuuji because she thought it was Kitamura carrying her. Ryuuji got shocked by this and was sent back down the hill because she had pulled a little hard and he was off guard. The day let out and I went home to check up on Ryuuji who was still asleep. I went off to play some games for a little while. He eventually woke up and started making dinner for the household. I decided to wait at the table for the food to be served. I asked him, "What is going on recently?" He goes on to tell me about the confession in which I got shocked by surprise. We have dinner that night and he tells me that she also thought it was Kitamura carrying her, So he is gonna try to have all of the class know that it was Kitamura that carried her and not Ryuuji. The next day came around, We went to school and managed to let everyone but Minori know. Since Minori has been busier and has somewhat been avoiding most of us, We never got the chance to tell her. When the school day ended me and Ryuuji went with a couple of classmates to spend time out. They had talked about how they wanted to do stuff with their futures while I and Ryuuji had still been clueless about what to do. We had found out there was a ramen shop so we decided to go eat their real quick. We had waited for our turn and it turned out Minori was working there. We went in and Minori said, "Give me your order and it better be off the menu or imma pinch you." So we four joked about our orders being "Burger, pizza, hotdogs, Meatloaf". She went on to pinch us and we told her our orders for real. We enjoyed our food and decided to head our opposite ways. When we got home we told his mom about how we didn't even know what we wanted to do with our futures and how we had to turn in our career plan paper. She told us that she wanted us to go to college which we weren't sure of and for that matter of fact, that fond of. She had gone out to work and we had the house to ourselves. After about 30 minutes, We heard a knock on our door and I went to open the door and was shocked to find out who was at the door. "Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta- Taiga?!" I said shocked. "Yea, what?" She had responded. "Where were you the whole time?" Ryuuji asked coming up. "I was at my mom's, I let her spoil me a bit." She told Ryuuji. "Why didn't you answer my phone calls then?" He asked. "My phone was dead and I had no way to charge my phone" She responded and then continued to ask "Would you mind letting me in so I can jump into my window, I am locked out." We let her in and she went through and she noticed the hairpiece that fell off when Minori and Ami were fighting. She went into her house and told us goodnight.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
